Baby can I hold you?
by partnersandlovers
Summary: Sie braucht Halt. Unendlich viel Halt, sonst brich sie zusammen. Und es gibt nur eine Person auf der Welt, die sie halten kann...
1. Teil 1 & 2

Baby, can I hold you

**Baby, can I hold you?**

**Das ist eine neue ‚Law & Order: Special Victims Unit – Elliot & Olivia' FanFiction von mir. Sie spielt nach Undercover (9.15) also SPOILERGEFAHR für Leute die SVU nur auf Deutsch schauen. Ich werde ab und zu ein paar Zeilen von Liedern einfügen. Das sind dann Lieder, die mir sehr gut gefallen und die zu der Story passen.**

**Autor: Charlyn (Das bin ich D KidneyLoveEO)****  
****Alterfreigabe:**** Ich würde 12 Jahre sagen. ****  
****Disclaimer:**** Mir gehört nichts! **

**1**

Olivia öffnete ihre Wohnungstür. Noch nicht fähig zu realisieren was passiert war. Sie schloss ihre Tür sorgfältig wieder ab und kontrollierte noch einmal nach. Mit dem Rücken lehnte sie sich gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich nicht mehr halten zu können. Sie rutschte zu Boden. Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Weinen wollte sie nicht… konnte sie nicht. Um weinen zu können müsste sie erst einmal fähig sein zu Verstehen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass alles was gerade geschah unecht war. Ein Film. Der schnell um sie herum verlief und nur sie in der Mitte saß und von allem nichts verstand. Sie saß eine Ewigkeit so da. Irgendwann raffte sie sich dann hoch und ging ins Badezimmer.

Langsam zog sie sich aus. Überall auf ihrem Körper sah sie die Blutergüsse und Schrammen. Sie konnte sich nicht ansehen. Sie wollte einfach nur vergessen und nicht wieder daran erinnert werden. ;Wieso war sie so schwach gewesen?' , fragte sie sich immer wieder. ‚Wieso hatte sie sich nicht währen können?'

Sie stellte die Dusche ein und ging dann unter. Sie wusste was ihre Mutter getan hätte. Doch sie wollte nicht werden wie ihre Mutter war. Doch sie konnte sie verstehen. In diesem Moment hatte sie das Gefühl, sie musste sich einfach Volllaufen lassen. Um alles zu vergessen. Sie fuhr in eine kleine Bar, ein paar Straßen von ihrem Apartment entfernt. So konnte sie später noch nach Hause laufen.

Sie setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch, abgelegen in der Hintersten Ecke. Der Kellner kam und fragte, was sie haben wollte. Sie bestellte sich Wodka. Sie setzte das Glas an und trank es mit einem Schluck leer. Sie verzog das Gesicht. Sie trank nicht oft Alkohol. Sie vertrug es nicht so gut und auch wegen ihrer Mutter. Und wenn, dann nur so etwas wie Wein oder Bier. Sie nickte dem Kellner zu um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er ihr nachschenken sollte.

Nach nur kurzer Zeit, standen vor ihr Unmengen von Wodkagläsern. Doch ihre Gefühle, ihre Verzweiflung wurde nicht weniger. Immer wieder schwirrten ihr Bilder in die Gedanken. Bilder die sie vergessen wollte. Und mit jedem Bild, bestellte sie sich ein neues Glas.

_Flashback:_

_Er drückte sie mit aller Kraft auf die dreckige Matratze. Mit wie vielen Frauen er das wohl schon getan hatte? Sie schrie, flehte ihn an sie loszulassen. Doch sie wusste, dass es nichts half. Sie kannte solche Typen. Die hörten nicht einfach auf. Sie wehrte sich. Oh ja… sie wehrte sich. Doch es war nicht genug. Er legte ihr die Handschellen an. Sie schrie, versuchte um sich zu schlagen, um sich zu treten. Doch es half nichts. Es war einfach nicht genug. Er befestigte die Handschellen so, dass sie ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert war. Dann begann er seine Hose zu öffnen…_

_Flashback Ende!_

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck und bestellte noch ein Glas. „Das war die letzte Runde, Süße. Du musst jetzt auch gehen.", sagte der Kellner freundlich. „Nein… d- das kannst du doch nicht machen.", sagte Olivia. Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme. „Komm schon… ich ruf jemanden für dich an. Du musst mir nur die Nummer geben.", Olivia zog eine Schnute, zeigte auf ihr Portemonnaie und lallte dann: „Suchen sie sich… was… aus." Mitleidig sah der Mann sie an und suchte dann die Nummer raus.

The broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can't stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time

And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged and messed  
Like you've already figured out

I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating

**2**

Er wurde durch das klingeln seines Telefons unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Er drehte sich um und drückte sich das Kissen auf den Kopf. Doch es wollte einfach nicht aufhören zu klingeln. Also stand er dann doch auf, um ran zu gehen. „Stabler?", sagte er in den Hörer. „Hallo. Entschuldigung dass ich so spät noch anrufe, aber hier sitzt eine Frau bei mir, ziemlich betrunken und sie hatte ihre Nummer bei sich. Würden sie sie bitte abholen.", sagte der Mann. Elliot wusste sofort, dass diese Betrunkene Frau Olivia sein musste. Niemand wusste, was im Keller des Gefängnisses geschehen war. Olivia hatte mit niemandem geredet. Doch er hatte sie gesehen. Verletzt und gebrochen… gedemütigt.

„Wo? Ich komme sofort.", sagte er ohne groß nachzudenken.

Er betrat die kleine Kneipe und sah Olivia an dem kleinen Tisch hinten in der Ecke sitzen. Er ging direkt auf sie zu. „Liv… was machst du denn schon wieder? Hmm..? Komm mit.", sagte er und nahm ihrem Arm. „Ahh… Elliot mein Fr- Freund! Bist du hier um – um mit mir zu tanz- tanzen?", fragte sie. „Nein, tanzen tun wir heute nicht, aber ich bring dich jetzt nach Hause.", sagte er und half ihr in Richtung Ausgang. „Du bist soooo… langweilig.", maulte sie, ging dann aber doch mit ihm.

Er fand den Schlüssel ganz unten in ihrer Tasche. Er schloss die Tür auf und setzte sie erste in mal auf die Couch. Dann ging er in die Küche und holte ein Glas Wasser und zwei Aspirin. „Nimm die. Dann geht es dir morgen besser. Glaub mir.", sagte er und drückte ihr alles in die Hand. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen. Anschließend legte er einen Arm um sie und ging mit ihr ins Schlafzimmer. „Was hat der Mistkerl mit dir gemacht, Kleines?", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Olivia, als er ihr die Schuhe auszog. Wut stieg in ihm auf. Was würde er nicht alles dafür geben um nur 5 Minuten mit diesem Kerl alleine in einem Raum zu sein. Was hatte er Olivia bloß angetan. Noch nie war sie so außer Kontrolle gewesen… noch nie.

Er war gerade bei der Tür, als er ein „Bitte geh nicht.", von Olivia hörte. Sie klang verzweifelt… sie klang total verletzt. „Natürlich nicht.", sagte er leise, setzte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und nahm ihre Hand.

Hold up  
Hold on  
Don't be scared  
You'll never change what's been and gone  
May your smile  
May your smile  
Shine on  
Shine on  
Don't be scared  
Don't be scared  
Your destiny will keep you on

Cos all of the stars  
They're fading away  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day  
Take what you need  
and be on your way

**Bald geht es weiter! Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch und hinterlasst mit doch reviews )**


	2. Teil 3 & 4

Baby, can I hold you

**3**

Olivia erwachte mitten in der Nacht, wegen eines Albtraumes. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass jemand neben ihr lag und ihre Hand fest hielt. Elliot. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihre Hand weg und setzte sich auf. Sie spürte leichte Kopfschmerzen. „Elliot", sagte sie und schüttelte ihn sanft. „Hmmmm?", grummelte er als er aufwachte. Als er sie ansah, setzte er sich auch auf. „Was machst du hier?", fragte sie verwirrt und schlang ihre Arme um die Beine. „Du hast mich doch gebeten zu bleiben.", antwortete er ihr und fuhr dann fort. „Du warst ziemlich betrunken gestern Abend. Ich hab dich nach Hause gebracht." Olivia dachte kurz nach. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Arme und Beine und sie zog die Decke enger um ihren Körper, als ob sie die Verletzungen verstecken wollte.

„Habe ich… irgendetwas gesagt?", fragte sie und schaute nicht auf. „Nein… nein… aber Liv, du kannst über alles mit mir sprechen… das weißt du.", erklärte Elliot und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen.

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte sie so schnell, dass es schon wieder unglaubwürdig klang. Elliot seufzte ein „Okay" und schaute dann auch weg.

„Liv ich meine nur… ich hab dich noch nie so gesehen. So…", begann er erneut doch Olivia unterbrach ihn. „Wie so?", fragte sie. „So… so verzweifelt, verletzt. Ich will dir helfen." Sie öffnete den Mund um ihm zu antworten, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Also schloss sie ihren Mund wieder.

„Bitte beantworte mir nur eine Frage, okay? Dann geh ich und lass dich alleine." Sagte Elliot. Olivia überlegte kurz und nickte dann langsam und irgendwie abwesend. „Hat er dich…", er brauchte einige Sekunden bevor er weiter sprach. „… vergewaltigt?"

Vergewaltigt… bis jetzt hatte noch niemand das ausgesprochen und jetzt, da sie es hörte wurde das brennen in ihrer Brust schlimmer, sie hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr richtig Atmen zu können. „Nein.", brachte sie gerade noch so heraus. Elliot nickte. „Gott sei dank.", sagte er dann und verließ langsam das Zimmer.

Olivia saß auf dem Bett. Die Schlafzimmertür wurde geschlossen und sie hörte auch, wie Elliot die Wohnungstür öffnete. Ohne Nachzudenken sprang sie auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer in den Flur. „Er hat es versucht.", sagte sie leise als sie bei der Tür angekommen war. Langsam drehte Elliot sich um und sah sie an. Tränen stiegen in ihren Augen auf. „Er… er hat es versucht… er… wollte mich… vergewaltigen.", und das letzte Wort brachte sie kaum heraus. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.

Elliot ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und schloss dann seine Arme um sie. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie schluchzte laut an seiner Schulter. „Schhh… du bist stark Liv. Wir schaffen das… gemeinsam. Ich _BIN_ für dich da. Egal was auch kommt ", sagte er, als er mit ihr zum Sofa ging.

**  
**All I know is  
I'm lost without you,  
I'm not gonna lie  
How am I gonna be strong  
Without you?  
I need you by my side  
If we ever say  
We'd never be together  
And we ended with goodbye  
Don't know what I'd do  
I'm lost without you  
I keep trying to find my way  
But all I know is  
I'm lost without you  
I keep trying  
To face the day  
I'm lost without you

**4**

Gemeinsam lagen sie auf dem Sofa. Sie in seinen Armen. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen und ihm die ganze Geschichte erzählt. Er hatte sie kein einziges Mal unterbrochen. Sie redete und er hörte zu. Das war es was sie taten und das war es was sie brauchte. Jemand der ihr zuhörte. Der ihr Halt gab. Stabilität.

„Danke… danke dass du für mich da bist.", sagte sie und hob ihren Kopf etwas an um ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Das ist selbstverständlich. Du würdest dasselbe für mich tun Liv. Du musst dich nicht bedanken.", sagte Elliot und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen. „Ich weiß Elliot… aber manche Dinge müssen einfach gesagt werden.", sagte sie und ein kleines lächeln war auf ihren Lippen zu sehen.

„So gefällst du mir ja schon viel besser.", auch er lächelte sie an. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf wieder an seine Brust und schloss ihre Augen. Er genoss es sie in seinen Armen zu haben und sie genoss es in seinen Armen zu liegen. Das war eindeutig zu sehen.

Auch Elliot schloss die Augen. Und so lagen sie denn eine ganze weile da. Arm in Arm. ‚Ich würde alles für dich tun. Ohne dich ist alles sinnlos… Ich liebe dich.', dachte er „Liv", flüsterte er. „Hmmm?", fragte sie, denn sie war schon fast eingeschlafen. „Ach nichts.", sagte er. „Schlaf weiter." Noch ein paar Sekunden zuvor war es sich sicher gewesen, dass er ihr es erzählen würde. Doch jetzt auf einmal bekam er kalte Füße. War das der richtige Zeitpunkt. Jetzt… nach allem was passiert war?

Olivia setzte sich auf. „Jetzt kann ich sowieso nicht mehr schlafen. Also schieß schon los.", sagte sie. Elliot wurde errötete leicht, als er ihre Hand nahm und sagte: „Ich bin nicht sicher ob das der Richtige Zeitpunkt ist." Fragend sah Olivia ihn an und sagte dann: „Gib es überhaupt für irgendetwas den richtigen Zeitpunkt?" Elliot dachte einige Sekunden nach bevor er ihr antwortete.

„Ich liebe dich Olivia. Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich es nicht beschreiben kann.", sagte er schließlich. Olivia lächelte erneut. „Ich… ich liebe dich auch Elliot… Aber… aber lass uns langsam anfangen. Ich will dich… aber ich bin… ich bin noch nicht für alles bereit… nachdem.", versuchte sie zu erklären doch Elliot befreite sie von ihrem Qualen. „Das ist in Ordnung. Hauptsache wir sind zusammen.", sagte er und lehnte sich leicht nach vorne. Seine Lippen legte er sanft auf ihre.

…Ihr Erster Kuss…

So voller liebe… so voller vertrauen.

You calm the storms,  
and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands,  
you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart,  
and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in?  
Take me deeper now?

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want,  
You're all I need  
You're everything,  
everything

You're all I want  
you're all I need  
You're everything,  
everything.

**Das war meine FanFiction ‚Baby, can I hold you?' und ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Ich werde bestimmt bald eine Neue schreiben. Hinterlasst mir doch Reviews. ;) **

**Die Lieder die ich benutzt habe:**

**Broken – Lifehouse**

**Stop**** crying your heart out – Oasis**

**Lost without you - ****Delta Goodrem**

**Everything –** **Lifehouse **


End file.
